Für Mello
by JanJan L-chan
Summary: Ein schöner Frühlingstag im Wammy s House. Doch was ist es, das Matt und Mello geplant haben? Ein kleiner One-Shot aus dem Leben von Mello und Matt.


_Hallo liebe Leser._

_Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction die ich veröffentliche. Ich hab sie für ein Projekt im Death Note Fandom auf einer anderen Seite geschrieben. Dabei wurden vier Wörter vorgegeben, zudem man dann einen One-Shot schreiben sollte. Die Wörter waren Frühling, Anarchie, Explosion und Rochen. Ich hab mich mal daran versucht und dies ist dabei rausgekommen. Ich würde mich über Reviews mit Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschlägen freuen. Viel Spaß beim lesen._

Für Mello

Die Sonne schien und einige Blumen fingen schon an zu blühen. Es war **Frühling** und endlich war das Wetter gut genug, dass die Kinder des Wammy Houses wieder nach draußen zum Spielen und Toben konnten. Selbst der sonst so faule Matt war draußen anzutreffen, aber auch nur, da er von Mello dazu gezwungen wurde. Daher saß er nun am Rande des großen Fußballfeldes und spielte mit seinem DS. Mello spielte zwar im Moment noch Fußball, jedoch gab es einen ganz anderen Grund, warum er draußen war.

Schon am Tag zuvor, als es noch geregnet hatte und niemand ihn hätte beobachten können, war er bereits draußen gewesen, um seinen Plan vorzubereiten. Und nun war die Zeit gekommen, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Langsam löste er sich vom Spiel und schlenderte zu Matt rüber, so als ob er keine Lust mehr auf Fußball hätte. Dabei hatte der 15 Jährige ganz andere Gedanken. Matt stand auch sogleich auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Richtung der Bäume und der Begrenzungsmauer des Wammy´s. Nachdem sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren steckte sich der größere der Beiden erst mal eine Zigarette an, bevor sie an der Mauer entlang bis zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel schlichen. Eines der drei Nebentore des Wammy´s. Eines, welches nicht einsehbar und am weitesten vom Haus entfernt war. Jetzt hieß es nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten.

Und dann war es soweit. In der Ferne hörten sie das hysterische Kreischen der Mädchen, die wohl grade ihre kleine Überraschung gefunden hatten. Regentage und ein kleiner Teich auf dem Gelände waren echt eine praktische Kombination um Kröten einzusammeln. Matt schien nur auf dieses Geräusch gewartet zu haben, denn er steckte kurz nach dem Beginn des Lärmes seinen DS in die Jackentasche und holte als Ersatz eine kleine Funkfernbedienung aus der anderen Tasche. Diese richtete er dann auf das Schloss des Eisentores, an dem sich ein kleiner Kasten befand. Ein Kasten, der da eigentlich nicht hingehörte und sich auch erst seit kurzem dort befand.

„Es hört sich so an, als würde dort grad ne **Anarchie **ausbrechen." Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf Mellos Gesicht, als er an das entstandene Chaos dachte, und man sah förmlich, wie er sich über diesen Gedanken freute. Matt´s Ausdruck blieb hingegen, wie immer, gelangweilt.

Lässig trat Matt seine Zigarette aus und gemeinsam gingen sie einige Schritte vom Tor weg, bis Matt dann endlich auf einen Knopf der Fernbedienung drückte. Mit einer kleinen Explosion zersprang das Schloss des Tores und die verrostete Tür schwang auf. Eigentlich lief alles nach Plan, doch war die **Explosion** viel Lauter, als vorerst angenommen. Mello schreckte auf. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Matt die Bombe so schnell zünden würde. Schnell drehte er sich zum Anderen, um diesen böse anzufunkeln. Dabei verlor er jedoch jeglichen halt und um nicht hinzufallen krallte er sich an das Nächstbeste, was in seine Reichweite kam. Die Weste von Matt. Der Rothaarige, der mit so etwas überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, geriet auch ins schwanken. Beide verloren den Boden unter den Füßen nur um Sekunden darauf wieder auf ihn zu landen, oder eher gesagt, Matt landete auf dem Boden, während Mello direkt auf den Rothaarigen landete und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.

Erst waren beide überrascht, wussten nicht wirklich, was eben geschehen war, jedoch fasste sich Mello wieder schnell. Er stütze sich mit den Ellbogen vom Rasen ab und sah Matt an. Man konnte sogar meinen, Sorge in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Diese Sorge legte sich sofort, nachdem er in die grünen Augen des unter ihm Liegenden sah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es schien, als würde es für den Moment nur die Beiden geben. Stillschweigend sahen sie sich an, bis Mello seinen Kopf langsam wieder auf Matt´s Oberköper senken, während dieser dann anfing, langsam mit seinen Fingern durch die kinnlangen, blonden Haaren des Anderen zu fahren. Sie schmiegten sich aneinander, wie ein **Rochen** an den Meeresgrund. Jetzt war Matt an der Reihe zu grinsen. „Mit dir wird es echt nicht langweilig.", gluckste er als er Mello eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, damit dieser sein Lächeln besser sehen konnte. Damit er sehen konnte, dass Mello ihm nicht egal ist, wie so vieles Andere. Mello schien es zu verstehen, denn augenblicklich erwiderte der Blonde das Lächeln, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder an Matt lehnte. Kein Wunder, er war ja schließlich der Zweitplatzierte im Wammy´s. In ihrer Position verharrten sie noch eine Weile, die Ruhe und die Zweisamkeit genießend, bis Mello plötzlich aufsprang, nach Matt´s Hand griff und auch ihn auf die Beine zog. „Los komm Matty, wir haben noch was zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte Mello los, Matt hinter sich herziehend. Sie rannten den ganzen Weg bis in die nächste Stadt. Dort angekommen stützte Matt sich erst mal schwer atmend auf seinen Knien ab, während sich Mello eifrig umsah. Kaum hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, zerrte er auch schon wieder an Matt´s Arm. Genervt stöhnte er auf und fragte sich, warum er das noch mal über sich ergehen ließ. Als er dann jedoch das Glitzern in Mellos Augen sah, welcher grad das Süßigkeitengeschäft betrat, fiel es ihn wieder ein. Er tat das alles, weil es für Mello war. Weil Mello seine Schokolade wollte und da Roger ihm ein Schokoladenverbot für seinen letzten Streich auferlegt hatte, mussten sie einen anderen Weg finden an Schokolade zu kommen. Schließlich war das hier seine Idee gewesen. Leicht lächelnd folgte er Mello in das Geschäft, den Ärger, der sie im Wammy´s erwarten würde, einfach vergessen.


End file.
